Electromagnetically operated contactors are employed for closing contacts in electrical circuits drawing heavy loads, and for closing the contacts at a location remote from the position of a person operating the apparatus. It is convenient to have the contactor close or open a number of auxiliary contacts by the motion of the armature and carrier assembly. The assembly controls the heavy load carrying contacts. A typical arrangement previously used for controlling auxiliary contacts by an electromagnetic contactor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,353, issued to Isler on June 11, 1968. A problem in the past has been the complexity of the mounting arrangement for the auxiliary contacts. In particular, a disadvantage of the auxiliary contact arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,353 is that the contacts are held in place by spring loaded retainers and a plate attached by screws. The auxiliary contacts are therefore inconvenient to mount and dismount on the contactor.
A second example of auxiliary contacts attached to a main contactor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,469, issued to Connor on May 7, 1968. A disadvantage of the arrangement shown in the Connor reference is that the auxiliary contacts must fit into especially molded compartments of the main contactor, and are held in place by bolts.
A further example of an electromagnetic contactor having an auxiliary contact apparatus attached thereto is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,225, issued to Lemmer on Aug. 17, 1982. An auxiliary contact containing structure is held in place by four hooks which slide into recessed slots, and the entire structure is captured in place by an additional spring loaded lever which fits into a recess. A disadvantage of this structure is that additional moveable parts are used to capture the auxiliary contacts in place.